Bersamamu
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Special Fic for SasuNaru Day's. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh tangan kekar berkulit putih seseorang. SHOUNEN AI a.k.a YAOI! Hasil Collab Zuki dengan Genseki no Ryota XD *Read and Review, please?*


**Author's Note: **Terinspirasi dari Komik Soft-Boiled Tomato © Obara Shou dan Lagu Bersamamu © Vierra.

Zuki: COLAB! COLAB!! COLAB!!! XD

Ryo: Brisik Dobe! *ngelempar Dobe*

Zuki: Teme! *ngjitak Teme*

Ryo: Emang Colab sih.

Zuki: Hasil RP-an pula, d(-.-''')

Ryo: Apa reaksimu itu Dobe?!

Zuki: Udahlah, Teme!

~Minna-sama, inilah hasil Colab n RP-an kami,^^ Tentu saja pasti hasilnya Gaje. *nglirik Teme yang gaje pula*

Ryo: *gaplok Dobe* Emang dirimu nggak gaje apa?! Cih, lebay pula! =.=''

Zuki: Sama aja ma kamu, TEME!!! *depak Teme*

Ryo: Ya sudah, mari kita mulai Fict ini! Dari pada si DOBE ini makin Gaje! 8p

Zuki: Oke! Aku Gaje, Teme! Tapi kau Sinting nan Sableng! Xp

Ryo: Kau Gaje nan Lebay! 8P 8P 8P

Zuki: *nggetok Teme*

Ryo: *nendang Dobe*

**Warning!: AU, GAJE, OOC (SANGAD), LEBAY(WARNING! WARNING!)!! PENUH PEMAKSAAN DARI DUA AUTHOR ABAL!! SHOUNEN AI or YAOI!! –Gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! Don't like, Don't read!! Perhatikan baik2 arti kalimat itu! Xp**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bersamamu © Mikazuki Chizuka & Genseki no Ryota

Genre: Romance/Family

Main Chara: Sasuke x Naruto. Slight SasuFemDei

Rating: T

Summary: Special Fic for SasuNaru Day's. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh tangan kekar berkulit putih seseorang. Orang tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto tahu siapa orang itu, orang itu adalah… Uchiha Sasuke.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**ENJOY!**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Langit malam, bertaburan bintang-bintang bersinar seakan ia mempunyai sayap yang menari-nari damai. Menemani sang kristal, Dewi Malam pun memancarkan sinarnya membelah gelapnya malam. Keheningan mulai merasuki sesosok remaja laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang sedang memandangi lukisan alam di malam hari melewati jendela mungil yang ada di kamarnya.

Sendiri saja, karena memang kesehariannya ia selalu sendiri, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk menangani pekerjaan masing-masing dan jarang pulang. Ayahnya yang sedang mengurusi bisnis di luar kota, Ibunya yang mendamping sang Ayah, dan kakak perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai artis ternama, membuat remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini selalu pasrah dan berdiam diri di rumah. Walaupun keluar, mungkin hanya sekolah atau mencari makan saja. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membayar pembantu rumah tangga.

Kesepian memang, tapi ia lebih merasa nyaman seperti ini, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Bertahun-tahun ia terus sendiri, tanpa seorang pun yang setia menemani.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba mulai menyerang remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Menuruti hal yang sewajarnya, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjangnya, lalu ia rebahan seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar bercat kuning. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya, sangat perlahan dan…

**BRAKKK!!**

"NARU-CHAN~! NEE-CHAN PULANG!!!"

Oke, pintu kamarnya yang di buka secara kasar dan teriakkan seseorang, berhasil membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya, dengan posisi punggungnya yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu.

"ADUH!!" ringis Naruto mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, sukses membuat Naruto terbangun seratus persen. Perempuan yang mengaku kakak Naruto itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya, "Naru-chan~! Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?!" tanya orang tersebut.

Naruto yang dipeluk sangat erat oleh kakaknya, hanya bisa menjawab seadanya, "Ka-kabarku ba-baik-baik sa-saja," kata Naruto terbata-bata, "bi-bisa le-lepaskan aku se-sekarang?" lanjutnya. Kakak Naruto yang bernama Uzumaki Deidara ini langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto yang warnanya tak jauh berbeda dari miliknya, sedangkan Naruto langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara kasar.

#.*.*.*.#

oOo BERSAMAMU oOo

Oneshot. [Tak Pernah Kehilangan]

Pukul 23.45 p.m, dimana seharusnya kini para makluk hidup untuk terlelap dan terbuai di dunia masing, namun tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua manusia itu, yang saling duduk berhadapan di ruang santai. Dengan remaja laki-laki yang setiap detik memejamkan matanya dan detik berikutnya membuka matanya, terus berulang-ulang seperti itu. Dan sesosok gadis cantik yang nampak meminum kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat.

"Ungh… Kenapa Nee-chan bisa ada di sini? Bukannya jadwal Neechan padat?" tanya Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan walaupun dengan keadaan yang tidak meyakinkan. Deidara menyudahi acaranya dan melirik ke arah Naruto, "Yah, memang sih, tapi apa Nee-chan-mu ini tidak boleh mengunjungi adik kecilnya yang di rumah sendirian?" kata Deidara sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Ayolah Nee-chan, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dikhawatirkan seperti ini olehmu," kata Naruto manyun. Deidara sedikit terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut, "Bagaimana aku tak mengkhawatirkan adikku yang _childish_ seperti kau Naruto? Ya, memang kuakui umurmu memang bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Deidara memainkan cangkirnya, "ng… sebenarnya aku punya tujuan lain selain mengunjungimu," lanjutnya pelan.

Naruto menatap ke wajah Deiadara, "Apa?"

**Tok, Tok, Tok!**

"Kau akan segera tahu," kata Deidara langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke pintu utama. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya dan segera menutup kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang ia kembali.

Deidara yang telah kembali membawa 'seseorang', langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto dan… "BANGUN!!" teriaknya pas di telinga Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto terpaksa harus mengulangi kejadian sebelumnya, terbangun-kaget-jatuh.

"Nee-chan! Berapa kali aku harus bilang jangan berteriak seperti itu!!" bentak Naruto kesal. Deidara hanya nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang langsung menerimanya. "Aku punya seseorang yang akan kekenalkan padamu," kata Deidara.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Deidara tersenyum, "Dia," kata Deidara seraya menunjuk 'seseorang' yang dibawanya tadi. Naruto segera melihat siapa yang ditunjuk kakaknya itu, dan memincingkan matanya ketika mendapati sesosok pria yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam, menutupi wajahnya dan topi berwarna krem di kepala dengan piyama tidur yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu… piyama tidur??

"Dia siapa, Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Teman barumu di rumah ini," kata Deidara.

"Teman?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sekaligus pacar kakakmu," kata orang itu. Naruto membelalakkan mata, "KENAPA NEE-CHAN TIDAK BILANG KALAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!!" seru Naruto terkejut. Terpaksa Deidara dan orang tersebut menutup alat pendengaran mereka, "Ini tengah malam, Naruto. Kecilkan suaramu," kata Deidara.

Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Perkenalkan Naruto, nam-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata pria itu seraya melepaskan kacamata hitam dan topi yang ia kenakan. Naruto yang awalnya menunduk, kini terpaksa memandang ke wajah Sasuke. Naruto kembali melebarkan kedua matanya, "U-Uchiha Sasuke?? Di-dia 'kan-"

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Deidara tersenyum karena sebelumnya ia sudah menduga reaksi Naruto itu, "Di-dia pacar Neec-han? Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Dia 'kan lebih muda dari pada, Nee-chan!" bentak Naruto mengingat umur Sasuke yang hanya berbeda setahun di atasnya dan umur Deidara yang lebih dari kepala dua.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memegang dagunya, terpaksa mata biru langit Naruto berpandangan dengan mata onyx Sasuke, "Pernah mendengar pepatah bahwa 'cinta tak mengenal umur'?" kata Sasuke menyeringai licik. Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke, "Tetap saja hal itu aneh dimataku, Uchiha-san!" kata Naruto membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba handphone Deidara berbunyi, membuat Deidara berhenti tersenyum melihat ulah adik dan 'pacarnya' itu, lalu ia segera menerima panggilan tersebut. Sementara Deidara sedang menelpon, Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar pandangan tajam nan menusuk kepada lawan masing-masing. Beberapa lama kemudian, Deidara kembali ke ruang dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada, lalu ia pun mengambil jaket yang ia letakkan di meja dan memakainnya. Naruto yang melihat semua itu langsung berkata, "Nee-chan mau kemana?

"Mau kemana? Tentu saja kembali ke asalku semula," kata Deidara nyengir.

Rupanya perkataan Deidara barusan membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan tenaganya kuat-kuat untuk memproses hal itu di dalam otaknya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Bukannya asal Neechan itu dari 'itunya' Ayah dan Bunda ya?" tanya Naruto asal.

Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala pirang Naruto setelah mendengarkan pernyataan tidak masuk akal tersebut. Deidara hanya bisa menarik segaris senyum paksa mendengarnya, "Ya sudahlah, selamat malam semuanya," kata Deidara yang sosoknya langsung menghilang di balik pintu utama.

"Sampai kapan Uchiha-san berada di sini?!!" seru Naruto keras agar Deidara mendengarnya.

"Sampai ia puas!!!" balas Deidara.

Naruto mematung seketika.

***

Pukul 00.05. Sedari tadi Naruto hanya berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di ranjangnya. Fakta baru, ia tidak bisa tidur. Penyebabnya adalah kedatangan sang Uchiha sekaligus orang yang mengaku pacar Deidara, kakak Naruto. Siapakah Sasuke? Setahu Naruto ia adalah Aktor muda ternama dan sangat popular di kalangan masyarakat mana pun.

Terlebih lagi ia juga mendengar dari berbagai media bahwa karir Sasuke sedang naik daun. Naruto memang merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu Aktor ternama, tapi ia tidak suka jika caranya seperti ini. Entah karena apa, ada perasaan tertentu yang tidak mengizinkan Deidara berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa tidur, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur, hendak meneguk air putih. Saat melewati ruang tengah, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke yang terbaring di sofa dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan bulan sempurna. Kedua mata onyx-nya sedang memandang ke arah bulan tersebut.

Rupanya Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Sempat menggerutu tidak jelas, akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya ke dapur. Setelah sampai, ia segera mengambil gelas yang tersedia di rak bertingkat, dan membuka kulkas, lalu mengambil sebotol air serta menuangkan isinya ke gelas tadi. Selesai melakukan itu semua, ia langsung meneguk seluruh isinya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Tanpa adanya keinginan untuk mengembalikan benda-benda tersebut. Naruto kembali pergi menuju kamarnya, namun melewati jalan yang lain, tidak melewati jalan sebelumnya dimana Sasuke berada. Ketika sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu itu dan menguncinya. Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membaringkan diri di antara kasur dan sehelai selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

Namun, saat dia hendak memejamkan kedua mata, Naruto merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang memeluknya, lantas ia segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menyibak selimutnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh tangan kekar berkulit putih seseorang. Orang tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto tahu siapa orang itu, orang itu adalah… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah mau tidur? Belum terlalu malam 'kan?" kata Sasuke seraya menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau-"

"Sofa di sana keras sih, jadi tidak bisa tidur," kata Sasuke nyengir.

"GYAA~!" teriak Naruto keras dan mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh dari ranjang Naruto. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memegangi dadanya. Tentu saja ia amat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke seperti itu. Memang ada orang yang tidak terkejut ketika mendapat perlakuan tersebut?

"Aduh! Sakit, Dobe!" ringis Sasuke memegangi pantatnya yang nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan sebutan, 'Dobe'!?" bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Sudah kubilangkan? Tentu saja aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Kuperingatkan padamu kalau hanya hari ini saja aku mengizinkanmu," kata Naruto memunggungi Sasuke dan memeluk gulingnya. Sasuke tidak berkata lagi langsung menutup matanya. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya Naruto kelelahan lalu segera terbuai di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Sasuke masih saja tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya ada sesuatu permasalahan yang menguasai pikirannya. Sasuke sedikit memincingkan mata ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang meraba pinggangnya hingga tertuju pada sebuah pelukkan. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum damai saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk dirinya. Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan dirinya perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidur Naruto, setelah seluruh tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sasuke mencium keningnya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun ikut tertidur.

***

Sinar matahari di pagi yang sunyi menyentuh wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Namun segera tergantikan oleh sepasang mata biru langit cerah yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Seketika itu juga perasaan hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto yang merasa sangat nyaman, sedikit membuat gerakkan-gerakkan kecil agar lebih mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke yang merasakan gerakkan Naruto semakin memeluknya erat. Kehangatan kedua insan yang saling berpelukkan tersebut seakan berhasil membelah hawa dingin yang dimunculkan oleh suasana pagi hari. Tapi, beberapa menit setelah Naruto mulai memejamkan mata, ada sesuatu perasaan janggal yang menyelimuti dirinya, berhasil mengusir sedikit demi sedikit perasaan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Maka dari itulah Naruto membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berulang kali, hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah kain berwarna hitam. Sempat menautkan kedua alisnya, Naruto memandang ke atas, ditemukannya wajah putih Sasuke dengan mata yang tertutup. Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukkan Sasuke.

Hanya butuh tiga detik saja untuk membuat Naruto tersadar.

"UWAAAH~!!" teriak Naruto keras begitu tiga hitungan detik berakhir, sukses membuat seluruh makluk hidup di sekitarnya membuka mata secara paksa, termasuk sang obyek yang menjadi sebab teriakkan Naruto. Maka terbangunlah mereka berdua dengan posisi Sasuke yang mengucek-ngucek matanya dan Naruto yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pundak dan terduduk.

"Ki-kita melakukan apa saja, Teme?!" seru Naruto gugup dengan wajah merah padam. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Hah? Maksudmu dengan kalimat 'melakukan apa saja'??" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Err… I-itu, ya 'itu'! 'itu' Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"'Itu' apa, Dobe? Berbicaralah dengan jelas!" kata Sasuke semakin bingung. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Ti-tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan bodohnya.

Tanpa ingin membahasnya lebih mendetail, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Merenggangkan badan yang sempat kaku, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku catatan berukuran sedang, tergeletak pasrah di atas meja Naruto. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya, baru saja Sasuke membuat sedikit celah di buku itu, benda berupa foto melayang jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya secara cermat. Di sana ia dapat melihat dua bocah cilik berambut pirang dan berbola mata biru, saling berpelukkan menghadap ke depan, ditemani oleh dua orang dewasa, pria berciri serupa dan wanita anggun berambut merah panjang. Ia menduga bahwa orang-orang di foto itu adalah keluarga Naruto. Sasuke membalik foto tersebut langsung mendapati sebuah kalimat tertulis di atasnya.

**`Kapan aku bisa berkumpul dengan keluargaku lagi?`**

Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika membaca kalimat itu. Ia tak berniat membuka buku catatan tersebut lebih jauh, malah ia menyelipkan kembali foto itu di antara lembaran kertas dan meletakkan bukunya di tempat semula. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, beriringan dengan keluarnya Naruto dari kamar mandi. Melihat Sasuke yang membuka lemarinya, Naruto segera berlari dan menutup lemari itu. Tentu membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau membuka lemari orang seenaknya?!" bentak Naruto tidak suka.

Sasuke terdiam, lagi pula ia tidak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan yang sepele seperti ini. Entah mengapa setelah membaca kalimat di foto tersebut, Sasuke merasakan ada suatu hal yang membuatnya berlari ke masa lalunya dan sayang sekali hanya ia yang tahu. Lalu Sasuke pun langsung berlari menerjang dan memeluknya tubuh Naruto erat yang hanya menggunakan selembar handuk tipis di pinggangnya ke bawah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto panik sekaligus bingung. 'Ada apa gerangan dengan Uchiha satu ini?' pikir Naruto.

"Te-Teme??" kata Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke, semakin erat pula Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

"Teme? Kau kenapa??" ucap Naruto membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Naruto merasakan bahwa Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali di pundaknya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan itu. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Namun, sebelum sampai di kamar mandi, langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Dobe, aku pinjam handukmu ya?" pinta Sasuke seraya masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

**DEG!!**

"Ba-bagaimana-"

Naruto memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, ia segera menutupi tubuh dengan selimut saat menyadari bahwa badannya tidak mengenakan pakaian apa-apa, ia tak menduga bahwa handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang ke bawah telah raib dicuri Sasuke.

"TEME BAKAA!!!" seru Naruto sekencang mungkin.

Naruto tidak tau, bahwa diantara tetesan air yang membasahi selimut tersebut, salah satunya adalah tetesan air mata Sasuke.

***

Dengan lihainya Naruto mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu ramen dengan mie yang ada di mangkuk, lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya. Sasuke yang baru datang, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto seraya menutup mangkuk tersebut.

"Tomat."

"Tomat??" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto yang ternyata juga memandangi dirinya, "Ya, tomat, mana?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto kembali membuka tutup mangkuk dan mengaduk-anduk isinya dengan sumpit, "Di sini tidak ada tomat, Teme!"

"APA?! Kalau begitu ayo kita beli sekarang!" seru Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang hendak mencomot ramennya. Alhasil, semangkuk ramen yang ada di pegangan Naruto jatuh ke lantai, "Oi Teme!!" bentak Naruto menggapai-gapai meja makan. Tapi Sasuke tetap menarik Naruto kuat hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Sasuke.

'Aktor macam apakah dia ini?!' batin Naruto kesal.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke garasi dan segera mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi tersebut. Awalnya Naruto sempat terkejut mendapati motor Sasuke berada di dalam garasi, 'Kenapa bisa ada di sini??' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto. Sasuke menggidikkan bahu dan menaiki motornya. Naruto tercengang melihat itu semua, "Hei!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menunduk pura-pura lemas mendapati reaksi Naruto yang tak wajar tersebut, "Ayo naik! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di sana, hah?!" seru Sasuke diakhiri dengan helaan nafas sabar.

"Ah, eh, i-iya," kata Naruto linglung dan akhirnya menaikki motor Sasuke di belakang. Setelah memastikan dirinya dan Naruto sudah aman, Sasuke menyalakan starter motornya dan langsung mengegas motornya pelan. Naruto berpegangan erat pada kaos yang dipakai Sasuke. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat ketika Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

***

"Huek! Hoek! Nghh… mm… buekh!!!"

"Sampai kapan kau muntah-muntah tidak jelas seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Naruto memutar kenop westafel hingga air pun muncul membersihkan hasil makanan yang dimuntahkannya. Ia langsung menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke, "Ini salahmu, Teme! Kenapa kau mengendarai motor secepat i- huekh, uhuk!!" kata Naruto yang terpotong di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan, "Sebentar ya, ada panggilan alam menanti," kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke toilet.

'Panggilan alam??' batin Naruto merasa aneh. Karena penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menyudahi acara muntahnya seraya berjalan ke arah toilet. Dengan ragu, Naruto membuka pintu toilet lebar, dan seketika itu juga…

"PISANG!!!" teriak Naruto begitu ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang melakukan 'panggilan alam', wajah Naruto memerah sempurna diiringi dengan ia yang segera menutup pintu toilet keras. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar toilet menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, tapi segera kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajahnya, "Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto pelan. Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'pisang'?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal ia sangat tahu apa maksud Naruto. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok," kata Naruto nyengir, "ah iya, katanya mau beli tomat 'kan? Ayo!" ajak Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Mereka pun keluar dari toilet laki-laki dan berjalan menggelilingi mini market. Alasan kenapa mereka terlebih dahulu berkunjung ke toilet dari pada mini market adalah karena setelah mereka sampai di halaman mini market dan memarkirkan motor, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke cepat dan membawanya ke toilet terdekat, alhasil terjadilah peristiwa tak terduga itu.

Sebelum memasuki mini market, Sasuke langsung mengenakan topinya dan kaca mata hitam yang tadi tergantung di kaosnya. Naruto hanya berjalan santai di samping Sasuke. Mereka berkeliling santai memutari mini market itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu yang dicarinya ada di depan mata. Terpaksa Naruto juga ikut berhenti. Sasuke nampak memilih-milih tomat yang bagus dibantu Naruto yang sekedar memegang saja.

"Wow! Aneh sekali Aktor sepertimu menyukai to-mph!" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Sasuke membekap mulutnya, "Jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku ini Aktor, oke?" bisik Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan lemah dari Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya, lalu ia pun memilih kembali tomat-tomat dan memasukkannya di kantong plastik yang tersedia.

"Kau tidak beli apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak~ tidak ada yang ingin kubeli," jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kalau begitu," kata Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto semangat. Naruto hanya mengangguk senang. Sasuke pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, "Wah, sudah jam sembilan pagi," gumam Sasuke.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat, "Eh? EH?! Sekarang hari apa, Teme?!" tanya Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"He-hei! Ini hari Rabu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-APA?? UAH!! AKU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!!" seru Naruto sukses membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung tertuju ke arahnya. "Jangan berteriak sekeras itu, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke kembali membekap mulut Naruto. "Ta-tapi Teme!-" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula jika kau berangkat sekarang, sudah terlambat dua jam 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Uh~ padahal aku tidak pernah membolos," ujar Naruto terduduk di lantai seraya menggambar sesuatu di sana. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan kiri panik dengan perlakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil, "Ayo bangun Dobe! Cuma sekali saja apa salahnya?" tanya Sasuke menarik baju Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto cemberut dan menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita membayar tomat-tomat ini sajalah," kata Sasuke menyeret Naruto yang tak berkutik.

***

"Pelan-pelan saja ya, Teme. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aku muntah-muntah lagi?" tanya Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke tersenyum di balik helm yang ia kenakan, dan menyentuh pelan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Iya, iya, tenang saja. Oh iya, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. "Mau pulang?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Pulang? Bagaimana kalau ke pemacingan? Di sekitar sini ada 'kan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Memancing? Boleh saja, sudah lama aku tidak memancing," kata Naruto menyetujui, "eh tunggu dulu, tomatmu bagaimana, Teme?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Hn? Dimakan di sana saja."

Sasuke membelokkan motornya ke kanan. Setelah sekiranya mereka berputar-putar mencari pemancingan ikan, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pemancingan yang bersuasana seperti desa. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sana dan segera menyewa alat untuk memancing beserta umpannya sekaligus. Setelah itu mereka berkeliling mencari-cari tempat yang tenang, dan akhirnya tertemukan. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh, yang di hadapannya ada beberapa kolam ikan besar.

"Sepinya," gumam Naruto. Sasuke tak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto, ia memasangkan umpan di pengailnya dan melemparkannya ke kolam ikan. Sasuke meletakkan alat pancingnya di dalam lubang bambu yang tersedia untuk menahan si pancing. Selesai memastikan alat pancingnya terpasang aman, Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang sudah berteduh di bawah pohon Sakura tak jauh darinya.

"Suasananya tenang, enak untuk orang berpacaran," kata Sasuke tanpa sadar. Naruto yang mendengar semua itu, wajahnya langsung memerah, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Apalagi kalau sampai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Nee-chan 'ku!" bentak Naruto membuang muka. Sasuke yang awalnya bersandar di pohon dengan santai langsung menatap Naruto dingin.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Eh?!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia sedikit memundurkan diri ketika mendapati Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Te-Teme, kau ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dan mencengkram pundaknya. "Se-sebenarnya a-aku-"

KLIK!!

"Eh!!" gumam mereka bersamaan seraya mengusap-usap kedua mata mereka berulang kali. "Tadi itu suara apa, Teme? Dan cahaya itu-" kata Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke memandang tajam ke sekitarnya. Pandangannya berhenti tepat di semak-semak yang sepertinya ada bayangan seseorang, "Cih! Sebaiknya kita pulang Dobe!" ajak Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan acara memancingnya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tetap tak memperdulikannya dan berkata, "Lupakan!"

***

Siang hari yang terik, Sasuke mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang santai. Sepertinya kejadian kemarin sangat mengganggunya. Pikirannya selalu terbayang-bayang oleh sesosok bayangan seseorang kemarin siang. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti ia merasakan firasat buruk antara dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di meja, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersedia. Sendirian saja, karena Naruto tentunya menuntut ilmu di sekolahnya. Mengingat hari yang lalu Naruto sempat membolos.

**BRAAKK!!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di buka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Di sana ia mendapati berdirilah sosok Deidara dengan mimik wajah yang tertahan sesuatu. Sasuke memincingkan mata ketika Deidara berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah yang dipaksakan.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke!?" bentak Deidara sambil melempar majalah di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil majalah itu dan melihat halaman utamanya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika mendapati foto dirinya dan Naruto dalam pose yang 'meyakinkan' terpasang besar di bagian depan, 'Cih! Berarti waktu itu benar-benar suara kamera?! Sial!' umpat Sasuke kesal dalam hati. Itulah jawaban dari firasat buruknya selama ini.

"Aku mengizinkanmu tinggal di rumah ini bersama adikku bukan untuk itu, tapi agar kau bisa menikmati cutimu sebagai Aktor! Tapi kenapa para wartawan sampai bisa mendapatkan fotomu dengan adikku dengan pose seperti itu?! Bagaimana dengan nasib adikku?!" seru Deidara frustasi.

"Mana kutau kalau hal ini akan terjadi, Deidara-senpai!" kata Sasuke membuang majalah itu ke sembarang lantai. Dan sayangnya majalah tersebut terlempar di depan Naruto yang baru saja pulang sekolah, "Eh!" kata Naruto seraya memungut majalah itu. Deidara mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal sedangkan Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto yang telah melihat halaman depan majalah tersebut. Sasuke merebutnya secara paksa si majalah, meninggalkan raut keterkejutan di wajah Naruto.

"I-ini…" Naruto langsung terjatuh dan terduduk.

"Na-Naruto-"

"Jadi ini ya penyebabnya kenapa aku jadi pusat perhatian di sekolah? Dan para wartawan yang mengejar-ngejarku?" tanya Naruto tersenyum getir. Lantas, ia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya serta membanting pintu kamarnya keras, menyisakan sosok Sasuke yang memandang hampa pada pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup.

"Kali ini aku tak bisa membantumu, Sasuke. Selamat siang," kata Deidara melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

***

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang penuh kebahagian bagi Naruto, karena hampir dua hari ini ia tidak sendiri, kini Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berulang kali di balkon ruang tamunya. Sesekali melirik ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, menatap kepada Naruto yang langsung membuang muka.

Sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan hendak menyentuhnya, tapi Naruto segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan menjauhinya. Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia mendekat lagi pada Naruto, mencengkram pundaknya erat hingga sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan dalam diam. "Tatap mataku, Dobe!" pinta Sasuke. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, semakin membuang muka ke arah lain, asalkan ia tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa?! Tenang saja Uchiha-san! Saya tidak akan berbicara macam-macam kepada wartawan mana pun tentang hal ini! Dan saya juga tidak akan merusak nama baik anda sebagai Aktor terkenal! Karena memang seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertem-mph!"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut, membuat Naruto berhenti berbicara dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Menyudahi acara ciuman singkatnya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah padam. "Te-Teme…"

"Saya tidak menyuruh anda untuk berbicara, Uzumaki-san. Saya hanya meminta anda untuk menatap wajah saya," kata Sasuke seraya membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukkan yang hangat, "Aku tahu, aku tahu Dobe. Selama ini kau memang kesepian, tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Terkadang keluarga memanglah hal yang terpenting. Tapi tidak selamanya hidup itu harus bergantung kepada anggota keluarga lainnya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau ta-tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak penting darimananya aku mengetahui itu. Kau tau kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini? Singkat saja… karena orang lain bisa menjadi sesuatu yang terpenting bagi kita. Seperti aku menganggapmu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Tidak mampu menahan derita lebih dalam lagi, Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, tak terasa air matanya berlinang membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakan Sasuke, "A-aku rindu, rindu keluarga yang berkumpul seperti dulu, saling mengisi satu sama lainnya, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Ayah, ibu, kakak, aku merindukan mereka semua. Mereka sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Bertahun-tahun aku terus sendirian, selalu munutupi segala perasaan yang menyiksa hatiku. Ta-tapi, tetap saja ada yang hilang, kekosongan yang, mengisi hati ini, a-ku-"

"Izinkanlah aku menjadi bagian dari keluargamu," kata Sasuke semakin memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aishiteru," bisik Sasuke seraya hendak mencium bibir Naruto lagi, tapi Naruto segera menarik paksa setengah tubuh bagian atasnya ke belakang, membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk Sasuke dan tangannya yang terletak di dada bidang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang maju 3 cm ke depan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam! Kita ini sama-sama pria tau!" bentak Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajahnya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum seadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. "Hei! Menurutmu aneh begitu? Oh, ternyata aku memang butuh satu pepatah lagi, 'cinta tak mengenal _gender_'. Apa perlu diperjelas?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, membiarkan untuk yang kedua kalinya saat Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang lembut dan menggoda, itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Dibawa suasana, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa menyadari adanya beberapa pasang mata dan alat elektronik yang menjadi saksi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

O.O'

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Dobe," kata Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Yang mana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi dan menenggelamkan kepala Naruto di dadanya. "Mm… Ai-shi-te-ru," bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Dan kujawab dengan… Love You Too? Puaskah?" kata Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja, manis!" kata Sasuke bersemangat sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Ma-manis? Ekh!! Teme! Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Duh, yang lagi jadian, ngiri deh!"

Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang mengejutkan mereka. Di sana mereka menemukan Deidara yang sudah senyum-senyum a la Fujoshi dan bersandar santai di pintu balkon. Naruto mengambil tindakkan tegas dengan segera mendorong Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak adikku berciuman mesra dengan seorang Aktor ternama, yang disiarkan langsung di telivisi," kata Deidara mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto, yang ternyata berjalan ke ujung pagar balkon dan menengok ke bawah.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan bodohnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang Nee-chan pikirkan kok!" alih Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini?" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk ke bawah sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke dan Naruto melihat juga. Mereka saling berpandangan dan akhirnya menengok ke bawah, dan WOW! Berpuluh-puluh wartawan sudah memadati halaman rumah Naruto. Sasuke sweatdrop sedangkan Naruto syok berat. Deidara cekikikan tertahan melihat dua orang yang baru menjadi pasangan ini menampilkan wajah masing-masing yang sama-sama merahnya.

"Sasuke-san, sejak kapan anda berhubungan dengan adik Deidara-san?"

"Bagaimana kesan pertama anda setelah berhubungan dengan Naruto-san?"

"Apakah Deidara-san menyetujui hubungan anda dengan adiknya?"

"Sejauh mana hubungan anda?"

"Adakah permasalahan mengenai anda dan Naruto-san karena mempunyai _gender_ yang sama?"

Inilah yang paling dibenci sebagian para Aktor mau pun Artis, kepada wartawan yang selalu ingin tau seluk-beluk kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, tidak terlalu untuk Deidara. Pertanyaan terakhir dari para wartawan membuat Naruto membatu. Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto, mulai mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya. Agar Naruto bisa menenangkan diri, di sampingnya.

Deidara hanya bersandar santai di pagar balkon dan menjawab, "Saya sih setuju-setuju saja, dan kelangsungannya tergantung pada kedua belah pihak," kata Deidara cuek seraya pergi meninggalkan balkon. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terdiam, 'Kenapa Nee-chan pergi seenaknya di saat seperti ini sih?' batin Naruto panik.

"Apa jawaban anda?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Saya berhubungan dengan Naruto-san sejak pertama kali saya bertemu dengannya. Kesan pertama ketika saya bertemu dengannya tidak bisa saya lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Persamaan _gender_ bukanlah hal yang penting bagi kami, karena…" Sasuke menatap lembut ke arah Naruto, mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali melingkar di pinggang Naruto, mengharuskan Naruto untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"…Aku akan selalu bahagia…" desah Sasuke.

"…Bersamamu."

Kedua bibir saling bertemu, bersamaan dengan jam dinding yang berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, serta berbagai pihak yang mengabadikan cinta mereka dengan alat-alat apa pun. Asalkan seluruh makluk hidup tahu, seberapa besar cinta mereka. Yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake**

…

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat sosok Deidara yang duduk santai menyetel TV. Ia memencet-mencet tombot remot kontrol, dan berhenti tepat pada sebuah channel yang menarik baginya.

`Uchiha Sasuke, Aktor termuda dan paling beken di seluruh kalangan masyarakat. Kini masyarakat luas digemparkan dengan berita hebat mengenai sang Uchiha yang menjalin hubungan secara khusus dengan adik Artis senior kita yang bernama Uzumaki Deidara. Bahkan beberapa fans yang didirikan oleh masyakat yang kebanyakan remaja perempuan, yang dulunya memuja Aktor kita Uchiha Sasuke, kini mengubah misi dan visi tujuan mereka. Yaitu menjadi fans dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, dan menetapkan pada tanggal 10 Juli sebagai hari SasuNaru Day's. Bertepatan dengan hari dimana mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih…'

…

**Owari!**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**oOo HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S oOo**

Zuki: -Celingak-celinguk GAJE-

Ryo: Ngapain kau Dobe?!

Zuki: Hiyee~! Gomen kalau Aneh! T^T Ternyata susah membuat Fluff. ToT

Ryo: Benar! Susah!

Zuki: Semoga tidak mengecewakan. T~T

Ryo: GAJE! ABAL! GILA! LEBAY! PEMAKSAAN MELENGKAPI! *digaplok*

Zuki: Iya2 Teme! Aku juga tau! DX

Ryo: Sumimasen! Mana si Sasu makin lebay pula! .'''

Zuki: Setahuku, Sasu itu gax ada romantis2nya 'kan? *dichidori*

Ryo: Ck… Ck… Naru kok mau-maunya ya jadi pasangannya Sasu? *dilempar*

Zuki: Karena mereka tak pernah terpisahkan!^^

Ryo: *angguk-angguk*

Zuki: Uh… -tepar-

Ryo: Jyah! =.='''

~o0o~

Fic kami memang tidak lepas dari Typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya, maka dari itu, kami mohon dengan sangat, maapkanlah segala kesalahan kami.^^

…

Akhir kata…

Kami tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

Sayonara Minna-sama! =)

…

Salam persahabatan! =)

~ Ryo & Zuki ~


End file.
